The Better Babies Project (BBP) is a joint public, private collaboration to assist the District of Columbia in reducing their low birth weight rate. The Project seeks to identify appropriate intervention strategies that will help prevent low birth weight babies. The BBP involves early identification of pregnant women, getting them into the health care system, maintaining their participation in the system, assisting with compliance with the medical care, referral to appropriate levels of care and attempts to encourage healthful behaviors, i.e. non smoking, good nutrition.